The Statue
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: A one shot I worked on this morning. May turn into a story but who knows.


**Hello you guys this a one shot drew and Zack Saturday story. Is smut and contains incest so if you don't like then don't read and this is just for entertainment.**

**Secret Saturdays belongs to Jay Stephens and cartoonnet work. This is only for entertainment and not meant for profit.**

**The Statue**

Making their way into the tunnel of a mountain Zak and Drew had went on in search of an ancient artifact said to hold the key in defeating the legendary cryptid Kur. The Saturday family had agreed on letting Drew take her son in finding this artifact. Doc and Doyle had urged Drew into taking them with her but she refused to saying that the statue can only be handle by a woman and that should it detect a male it would destroy them. Doc rebottled this by telling her that it would detect Zak then thus destroying him in the process. Drew Shook her head and stated that she would go with Zak only and she would no need anyone else's help.

Hours later Drew and Zak had made it into the entrance where the statue was said to be locked away in. "Ok Zak I need you to stay here and wait for me. If I don't make it back then I need you to get back to your dad and the others. Can you do that for me sweetie?" Drew pleaded. Zak wished he had brought Fisk and the others so that if anything did happen they could immediately address the issue and fix it. Sighing, Zak had agreed to his mother and hugged her. Drew squeezed her son in her hug for fer of actually never coming back to her family. With will forged in steel, sword in hand, and courage divine she let go of her son and proceeded to walk towards the entrance that held her fate unknown. Walking in the shadows claimed her as she walked into the abyss.

Her sword gave her light as made her way down the labyrinth that held the most important key in saving her son and the world. The inscriptions on the wall were in ancient Sumerian telling the story of getting to the statue. The first inscription told of an entrance known as the warriors' way. It said that a female warrior must take off their armor to proceed to the challenge. Drew smirked at this for she knew she did not have any armor on and did not need to worry herself about it. She made it in to the first entrance and encountered many booby traps and obstacles that did hinder anyone that wore armor. Reading the next inscription on a wall, after completing the first task, she read that the next challenge was known as the "walk of shame". This task had the warrior dress down to their undergarments and walk down a long hall where sounds of insults, mockery, scrutinizing, and full hatred for someone walking in undergarments. Nodding her head in acceptance, Drew made her way to the next challenge where she took off her skin tight suit.

Walking with only her long gloves, boots, sports bra, and a short sports boyshorts she walked into the next challenge. She heard the sounds of people taunting her and mocking her. At first she thought she could handle it but soon the voices became more violent and derogatory. Slumped down but she knew she had to make it. With Zak in her mind and focus she focused on her body and why she should have no shame in it. Her body had her muscles showing. Her ass was big and toned. Her breast a whopping 43 E cup. her abs were sculpted by the Greeks for she had a six pack. Her body was indeed the want of many a man. Her duty as a mother filled her with much needed determination as well as being a wife to a wonderful husband. With that in mind, she completed the second challenge and began reading the next inscription. The final test was known as the "The Statue".

Reading what she must do for this task she had found out that the statue would test her in what lay in her desires. Should she fail she would become a statue as well forever guarding "The Statue". The object was made of the finest gold and no taller than a foot. Drew wondered about it for a bit but decided to face the next obstacle. Walking into the chamber that held the small figurine she noticed many warrior woman, now statues, standing guard of the golden figure. It was a figure of a woman with very large breast perhaps O cup. She never did understand why women would want this (I don't get it either) and the ass of the woman was a big ass much like a black woman's ass. The hour glass figure of the statue was well defined by the breast and ass of the woman. Lifting it up, she began to feel a hot burning sensation on her chest and ass. Soon her breast expanded to the size of Elizabeth Starr in turn destroying her bra. Her ass burned as well for it too destroyed her boyshorts. Her ass was bigger and now she looked like a bimbo. During this transformation her hair had become longer as it passed her her ass to mid-thigh level.

After the transformation she looked around wondering what the final challenge was. Shaking her head she walked out of the chamber but not before her body walked towards a secret room. Drew had tried fighting her body but it was futile for the most part and accepted on where her body was going. Entering, she looked around the room and what looked like a sling shot bikini. Dawning the bikini she found that it showed her sex and only covered a small area before her ass hole. The bikini was very thin and string like. Her tits were not covered as the straps went from shoulder around her breast and going down outlining her sex. Drew looked in a mirror and like how she looked in it. Her pink big nipples stood erect and her sex was Brazilian bikini waxed. She liked her knew look and thought how the others would think. Then she thought of Zak, which upon thought, made her woman hood wet. Her hand traveled down and she inserted two finger within her. A fire coursed through her making her pump her fingers into herself. She found her-self imagining Zak ramming his cock into her making her scream his mane in pleasure. Moans and screams of ecstasy filled the halls where she soon squirted a huge amount into the air. Her icy blue eyes darkened with lust as found her sword and inserted the hilt into her where she continued to pleasure herself dreaming of having sex with her son.

Hours passed, Drew awoke in the chamber where she found the statue. Her body was still the same after the transformation and he desire burned a new when she thought of Zak again. Looking around one last time she found a set of clothes she's never seen before. She found black leather high heel stiletto thigh highs, long leather skin tight gloves that went up he arms, and finally a thick golden collar with diamonds on it. Smirking she put on the new set and went on to search for Zak. Time had passed, she had searched for her son going back to the way she came from. Sitting up a rock she found Zak minding his own business. Smiled a Cheshire grin and gave herself on last look before finally revealing herself to him. She moved some hair to cover her new breast before sauntering off towards him. "Hey my love, did you miss your mommy?" Drew said in a sultry voice behind Zak while wrapping her arms around him and giving him a little nibble on the ear. "Mom! You're alright! I thought something bad happened to you?" Zak said with relief and joy but could not turn around to face his mother. Drew kept herself coiled around Zak a little longer before releasing him.

Turning around he found his mother barely in any clothing only wearing a string like thread that did nothing to cover his mother's body, gloves, boots, and with really big breast and a bigger phat ass. Drew moved her hair that covered her tits and revealed her new rack. Her large nipples stood erect and her areolas were a bit bigger. He liked the pink color that they were and the new size his mother's tits are now. She spread her legs a bit and parted her vaginal lips so that Zak could see the wonderful shade of pink that they were. Zak's nose bleed a bit as stared at his mother's cunt and he liked the Brazilian wax she had. Turning around and bending down she gave Zak a full view of her ass. Zak was hard and the tent his cock made had aroused Drew making her slowly come back up then moving closer to Zak. When she was close enough she kneeled down and started undoing his pants. Zak tried to tell his mom to stop but she ignored his cries and took out his cock. What she found amazed her. Zak's cock was fully erect at 11in. X 5in. width. Drew drooled at this sight and inserted the cock into her mouth.

Felling the warmth of his mother's mouth he ejaculated into her mouth letting a huge load into her mouth. Drew's cheeks puffed at the amount that filled her mouth and let what spilled out onto her breast and hand that was underneath to also catch what she could not swallow. Cum covered her mouth, chin, breast, and hand. Pulling back, Drew let the warm cum stay in her mouth for a bit savoring the flavor before swallowing the huge amount. She licked off the cum on her hand and breast before cleaning off her son's mighty cock. "You're still a virgin aren't you?" Drew asked placing Zak's cock in between her breast and stroking it with said breast. Zak nodded his head Drew smiled as went down on Zak's cock and began sucking it. As time went on both mother and son drowned in their lust for each other. Zak pumped his cock into his mother's pussy until he creampied her many times never pulling out. They did anal, 69, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, missionary, doggy style, and various styles as they were covered in each other's juices. Drew began lactating and she nursed her son while she rode his huge phallus and cried out her son's name to the world. After filling her his mother got off and laid her back as she opened up her pussy and showed him her ass was filled with his spunk. Zak jerked off and soon another load covered his mother. Her bikini was gone from her body lying in some part lost. Even more time passed before both parent and child gave their final climax and slept together with Zak on top with his dick inside Drew's cum filled cunt. His pillows were his mother's giant O cup breast and blanket was his mother's arms, legs, and body wrapped around him. Both fell into a deep slumber and did not awaken till the next day.

Zak and Drew never did return to the airship instead they went on their own adventures filled with sex (between each other) and danger. Drew's new getup consisted of a belt with two thigh holsters one on each leg. A leotard body suit that had open breast, revealed her stomach, back and crotch region. Drew was muscular and usually hit the gym in the nude with Zak that usually end with them fucking the brains out of one another. The two traveled across the world helping out the people finding cryptids, battle bad guys, and saving the world while Drew did pert time pornography shoots and strip clubs. Their time alone was usually spent with lots of sex, going out, the gym, and other miscellaneous things. Often she wore the same kind of sling shot bikini she wore in the final chamber. As for the statue its warning had become lost to the pair but it knew Drew still had the challenge to complete but if she made it or not it did not care.


End file.
